


（all一）从抖m开始

by linqibin



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, M/M, 乌一, 死神同人, 白一 - Freeform, 葛一 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqibin/pseuds/linqibin
Summary: 平行世界，一护抖m设定，白一，葛一，乌一，人物可能ooc





	（all一）从抖m开始

双殛之丘上，一黑一白正在碰撞，碰撞刚过，橘发少年本想开口询问，哪成想开口就是一声甜腻的呻吟，黑发男人有些惊讶，少年赶紧捂住了嘴。  
糟糕！黑崎一护绝望的想，会被当成变态吧？  
黑崎一护其实有点抖m体质，不过目前为止还没人发现这点，很早以前他就发现自己和人打架时被人拳打脚踢反而让自己兴奋，为了发泄他只能和对方打，小心翼翼不让对方察觉自己的变化，等一架打完差不多也发泄完了。  
和一角还有恋次打的时候差不多也是同样的情况，而和剑八打他的神经绷得太紧，根本无暇顾及身体反应而且和那种疯子打再抖m也挑不起兴致。  
没成想和朽木白哉打完后身体已经兴奋成这样，居然没像往常一样打完就熄火，黑崎一护有些欲哭无泪。  
“不是，白哉我……”少年脸羞得通红，男人欲言又止。  
许久过后少年冷静下来，认真的望着男人：“你是露琪亚的哥哥吧？为什么……”  
朽木白哉收回惊讶的表情，开始回答旅祸少年的问题，接着他又听见少年说——  
“抱歉，我还是无法理解，如果我站在你的立场，还是会选择挑战规则。”  
啊，原来如此，这小子的敌人一开始就不是我，而是这个尸魂界的规则。  
“你赢了，我已经被你的奔放打败了。”  
接下来的事有些让人始料不及，以蓝染惣右介为首的三名队长叛逃，旅祸们成了尸魂界的恩人，黑崎一护一行人在瀞灵庭疗养。  
“黑崎一护，你来一下，我有话对你说。”  
“白哉，你有什……唔嗯……”猝不及防被捏了手腕，来不及掩饰身体的反应，少年呻吟出声，并为此羞红了脸。  
朽木白哉眼神一暗，不过羞得低头的少年并未注意。  
“你……被虐待很兴奋？”  
“就……就是……这样……抱……抱歉……你……一定觉得很……很恶心吧……”因为羞耻说话都开始结结巴巴。  
“会吗？”出乎少年的意料，男人的另一只手摸上少年的腰，“我倒是觉得很可爱。”  
“小婊子。”“贱人。”……  
男人故意在少年耳边说些羞辱的话，黑崎一护感觉到耳边的热气，本就因为那些话语而变得兴奋的身体更软了。  
“白哉……”  
“抱歉，无意冒犯，只是……”  
“没关系……哈啊……我知道……啊……谢谢……唔嗯……”白哉知道了自己的体质，不但没有厌恶，反而还帮自己发泄，黑崎一护只觉得感谢。  
朽木白哉在少年身上到处咬，用让对方感觉到疼但又不会真的受到伤害的力道，黑崎一护被语言和身体的双重刺激弄得欲仙欲死，这是他第一次不用打架的方式发泄欲望。  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
被疼痛爽的射了出来，少年才注意到男人干了什么，但他没有责怪男人，反而配合地扭动腰肢。  
在四番队队舍一个闲置的房间内，正在发生一场不为人知的情事。  
在回现世的前一晚，朽木白哉给了黑崎一护一袋粉色的锦囊。  
“拿着吧，回现世后，如果忍不住，可以来找我，使用方法已经告诉你了。”  
“白哉……”黑崎一护感激地看着眼前的黑发男人，这几天都是白哉陪他sm，还没被别人发现，现在又考虑到他在现世不想让别人知道但有可能忍不住，于是给了自己可以打开直通朽木家穿界门的东西，白哉真是太好了。  
朽木白哉在他耳边落下一吻：“这是我们的秘密。”  
“嗯。”  
少年沉沉睡去，黑发男人望向窗外。  
“绯真，你能原谅我吗？”  
第二天黑崎一护一行人回了现世，黑崎一护接触到了假面军势，延长假面时间的训练好几次他都险些擦枪走火，偷偷拿出过锦囊，但还是没有使用。  
井上织姬被抓，尸魂界以认定井上织姬投靠敌方要为决战准备为由，不提供任何支援，且强制召回朽木露琪亚等人，于是黑崎一护、茶渡泰虎和石田雨龙三人在浦原喜助帮助下自行进入虚圈前往救援。  
进入虚圈后不久，黑崎一护惊喜的发现朽木露琪亚和阿散井恋次过来增援了，一番打闹后，朽木露琪亚脸色古怪的递给黑崎一护披风，黑崎一护没多想，道了声谢就接过穿上了。相比朽木露琪亚二人的披风，黑崎一护得到的披风呈白色，上有朽木家家徽，还有兜帽。  
继续深入虚夜宫，最后兵分五路，打败NO.103后黑崎一护带着妮露继续前进，遇上了乌尔奇奥拉·西法。  
一番交手后，黑崎一护不敌，被打趴在地。  
“放弃吧，尔等前方……”  
“唔嗯！”  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“你……原来是这样的体质。”  
“不要说了……”代理死神害羞的遮住了脸，居然在敌人面前起反应，真是……  
踢了踢眼前的敌人，对方的某个部位明显起了变化，破面蹲下来伸出手。  
“起反应了。”  
“不要碰……哈啊……那里啊……”  
黑崎一护眼看着那张苍白的脸在眼前放大。  
“你引起我的兴趣了，人类。”  
没等井上织姬有所反应，她便已经被请了出去。  
“唔——唔唔唔——”  
黑崎一护不知道这个十刃到底从哪里拿来的道具，现在他的嘴被东西捂上，身上几乎一丝不挂，只有sm用的情趣皮衣，死霸装不知道哪里去了，后穴被塞入跳蛋，前端特意被封住，乌鲁奇奥拉还用那种情趣鞭子抽打他的屁股。  
该死，对于一个抖m来说，这真是爽极了。  
脸上流出生理性的泪水，黑崎一护大脑一片空白，一时竟忘了自己身处敌营，情不自禁露出享受的表情，乌鲁奇奥拉见状，停止抽打，拿出了堵在前端的东西。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好爽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
精液一股脑的喷了出来，黑崎一护射完后就趴在床上喘气，乌鲁奇奥拉带着连他自己也未察觉的怜爱抚上黑崎一护的脸。  
“喜欢吗？”  
黑崎一护的眼前逐渐聚焦，他看了一眼乌鲁奇奥拉，冷不丁望见对方几不可微上扬的嘴角，心说真是见了鬼了这家伙居然还会微笑，而且还……  
“你笑起来还挺好看的。”  
乌鲁奇奥拉听完这话愣了，下意识地摸摸嘴角，自己……笑了吗？  
“我……没有心，应该不会笑的……”  
“开什么玩笑！”黑崎一护灵压暴涨，挣脱了身上的束缚，双手揪起乌鲁奇奥拉的领子，“我可以肯定的告诉你，你刚才绝对笑了，我没有看错！不要轻易断言自己没有心啊！心可不光指物理上的心脏，还代表了人与人之间的联系啊！你能懂吗？”  
“联系？”乌鲁奇奥拉扑倒了黑崎一护，一只手束缚住对方，另一只手脱下裤子，“我这样，能算跟你有联系了吗？我能算终于拥有心了吗？”  
这家伙……你原来，一直都在追寻“心”吗？  
“啊，当然算。”  
乌鲁奇奥拉插了进去，黑崎一护放任自己呻吟出声。  
“但是啊……哈啊……联系……啊……分很多种……唔啊……心也有很多种……啊……哈啊……我会陪你找的……唔啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
乌鲁奇奥拉抽插地更猛了，俯下身狠狠亲吻了黑崎一护，两行清泪流下，与脸上原本就有的泪痕状的面纹混在了一起。  
两人谁都没有注意到，乌鲁奇奥拉头上剩下的面具正在脱落，胸前的洞也逐渐缩小。  
“乌鲁奇奥拉，你这家伙，居然抢……我的……猎物……死神你怎么在这儿？还有乌鲁奇奥拉，你们在干什么？”  
葛力姆乔踹门而入，被眼前的景象惊呆了，黑崎一护反应过来后赶紧红着脸抓起床单遮身，乌鲁奇奥拉看似淡定的起身，只是眉微微皱起。  
“葛力姆乔。”  
“怎么了？”葛力姆乔大脑还是当机状态，回答只是下意识的。  
“黑虚闪！”  
卧槽？！上来就来这招？  
“王虚的闪光！”来不及细想，葛力姆乔赶紧发招抵挡，绕是如此，招式的余波过后，他也变得伤痕累累，气喘吁吁。  
这家伙发什么疯？不是有规定不让发出王虚闪以上的招式吗？这家伙不是一向死守那些狗屁规定吗？怎么……  
葛力姆乔转动视野，注意到床上那白色中的一抹橘。  
难道是因为那个死神？  
“喂，死神……”一枚虚弹擦脸而过。  
“请你马上出去，葛力姆乔，不要再让我说第二遍。”  
卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽，葛力姆乔被深深深深深深深地震惊了，这是乌鲁奇奥拉？这家伙原来有这么吓人么？怎么感觉仿佛从这家伙身后看见黑色的雾气？  
“哦，好。”吓呆了的葛力姆乔老老实实的退了出去。  
“一护，葛力姆乔已经走了，你可以出来了。”  
黑崎一护慢慢冒出头来，脸都快熟透了。  
“谢谢，乌鲁奇奥拉。”  
乌鲁奇奥拉从房间的柜子里拿出一套衣服。  
“穿上吧。”  
黑崎一护急忙接过衣服，道了声谢，就在床单下换了起来。  
换好衣服，拿起恢复始解状态的斩月，和乌鲁奇奥拉一前一后出了房门——他在前，乌鲁奇奥拉在后。  
“井上织姬在这里。”乌鲁奇奥拉打开房门。  
“谢了——井上，你在吗？”黑崎一护抬脚进去，就看见两个女破面正要欺负井上，一下就皱了眉，正打算出手，旁边有人比他反应更快。  
没等做出反应，井上织姬眼睁睁看着两个女破面被轰杀殆尽，见不得死亡的她脸吓得苍白，赶忙朝门口看去。  
“这两个垃圾用不着一护出手。”  
黑崎一护也被乌鲁奇奥拉的突然袭击惊呆了，好一会儿才“哦”了一声，匆忙赶去井上织姬身边，确认其无事后松了一口气。  
由乌鲁奇奥拉领路，三人准备先寻找其他人然后离开虚夜宫，半路碰上了葛力姆乔。  
“死神，和我打一架。”  
乌鲁奇奥拉皱眉，正要出手，黑崎一护制止了他。  
“让我和他打吧，我必须和他做个了断才行。”  
“可是……”  
“拜托了。”  
乌鲁奇奥拉看着黑崎一护恳求的眼神，叹了口气：“好吧。”带着井上织姬远离原地。  
见井上安全了，黑崎一护松了一口气，开始与葛力姆乔认真对战。  
“……你以后想什么时候和我打都行，所以拜托了，快住手吧。”  
葛力姆乔看着正拉着自己手的死神代理，突然感觉今天虚夜宫伪造的阳光怎么那么亮呢，不然他为什么会觉得对方在发光呢。  
一把镰刀突然冒出放倒了葛力姆乔，那把镰刀要进行下一个攻击时被天锁斩月挡住。  
“你这家伙也是十刃吗？居然对动弹不得的人出手！”刚刚打过一仗，黑崎一护有些体力不支，累得只喘气，喘气声中夹杂着细微的呻吟声。  
“黑崎……”葛力姆乔看着挡在眼前的身影，不知道在想什么。  
是诺依托拉。乌鲁奇奥拉皱眉，一手夹起井上织姬响转着赶了过去，拔出刀替黑崎一护挡下对方的攻击。  
“乌鲁奇奥拉，你是什么意思？”  
乌鲁奇奥拉没理他，放下井上织姬，朝黑崎一护露出一个笑容。  
“放心吧，一护，这个垃圾很快就能摆平，先让这个女人给你们治疗吧。”转头恢复了冷漠脸，朝诺依托拉发起了进攻，将对方带出远远的。  
井上织姬急忙给黑崎一护和葛力姆乔疗伤，黑崎一护躺在葛力姆乔旁边，葛力姆乔侧过头看着这个刚才的对手，缓缓的移动离对方比较近的那只手，然后握住了对方的手，黑崎一护惊讶地侧过头来。  
“你刚才怎么有几声叫的那么骚？”  
黑崎一护的脸再一次红了起来，支支吾吾的说：“我……我我我我我……”井上在这里，这让他怎么答？试着抽出手，反而被攥得更紧了。  
葛力姆乔弯起嘴角，不同以往的狂妄，这笑容中含着温柔，把头凑近黑崎一护的耳边。  
“忍不住的话，试着和我也交配下如何？”  
“你你你你……你这家伙！”黑崎一护又气又恼，葛力姆乔见状哈哈大笑起来。  
井上织姬治疗完，葛力姆乔拉着黑崎一护进了最近的一间房，把井上织姬关在了门外。  
“和我交配吧，黑崎。”  
黑崎一护本想说“你开什么玩笑”，却看出葛力姆乔的认真与坚定。  
糟糕，这家伙好像是真心的。  
“唔……哈啊……哈……”  
为什么自己这么容易又和人上床了啊？难道自己除了抖m外还是个花心大萝卜？不是吧……可是，可是……该死的认真的葛力姆乔怎么那么帅！  
门内翻云覆雨，门外安静如鸡。  
乌鲁奇奥拉故意回来的晚了一些，他看出黑崎一护与葛力姆乔的惺惺相惜，猜到葛力姆乔怕是也要同自己一样载到黑崎一护身上，果不其然。他捂住了井上织姬的嘴，确认她不会把这件事告诉其他人，在黑崎一护面前会假装不知道，这才松开了手。  
房间里依然不断传出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，井上织姬问：“乌鲁奇奥拉不会嫉妒吗？”“嫉妒吗……或许吧，不过只要一护开心，葛力姆乔不会背叛一护就好。”  
过了许久，房间里终于没了动静，葛力姆乔用公主抱的方式把黑崎一护抱了出来，黑崎一护安静的睡着。  
“走吧。”  
“嗯——跟上，女人。”  
“哦。”  
四人继续前进，他们最先与妮露会合，接着碰到了石田雨龙，最后便是茶渡泰虎，还有朽木露琪亚等死神。  
朽木白哉急忙赶到葛力姆乔跟前，看着熟睡的一护，心里一块大石头落了地，然后伸出双手。  
“把一护给我。”  
“喂，死神，凭什么你说给就给？”  
“给他吧，葛力姆乔，他是六番队队长朽木白哉。”  
葛力姆乔不情不愿地把怀中熟睡的人交出，就在朽木白哉接过黑崎一护的瞬间，少年醒了。  
“唔……白……哉？”黑崎一护刚睡醒还有些睡眼惺忪，揉了揉眼睛，脑子逐渐清明，“你怎么在这儿？尸魂界不是……”  
朽木白哉便把总队长的所有命令一字不落的告知，还解释了什么是“队长们可以尽情战斗”。  
搞清楚了前因后果，黑崎一护有些高兴，便放松下来，这才注意到自己被公主抱了，脸红着叫白哉放下自己。  
朽木白哉闻言便把他放了下来，黑崎一护脚刚一着地，就感到明显的腰酸背痛，双手扶腰直喊疼。  
“葛力姆乔，你个混蛋……疼疼疼疼疼！”呜，还是白哉和乌鲁奇奥拉好，葛力姆乔这家伙……黑崎一护瞪向蓝发破面，殊不知在三人眼里自己的这个动作只有撒娇的意味。  
“知道了知道了，我的错。”葛力姆乔笑着伸出手，“给你揉揉总行了吧？”  
“这还差不多。”黑崎一护撇嘴，享受葛力姆乔的服务。  
朽木白哉与乌鲁奇奥拉交换眼神。  
你也和一护做了？  
是啊，如你所见，还有葛力姆乔，你也？  
啊。  
是吗？请多指教。  
井上织姬已经被彻底遗忘了，她只好默默退开，接受来自其他同伴的嘘寒问暖。  
葛力姆乔的手法出乎意料的好，黑崎一护舒舒服服的，半天才想起被冷落的井上织姬，回头一看，不知什么时候井上织姬已经去和其他人说说笑笑了。  
四番队的正副队长在全力对伤员进行救治，井上织姬也帮忙，大家康复的速度快了不少。就在全员的治疗进入收尾的时候，大家接到了东仙要发动的天挺空罗，蓝染惣右介的声音传来。  
“……虚夜宫就拜托你守护了，乌鲁奇奥拉。”  
“是，蓝染大人。”  
大家全都震惊地望向乌鲁奇奥拉。  
“蓝染大人应该还不知道我已心向一护的事，我若有所迟疑，麻烦的就是你们。”  
阿散井恋次大喊：“谁会信你啊，你本来就效忠蓝染吧？”  
黑崎一护走了出来，并握住了乌鲁奇奥拉的手：“我信他。”  
“黑崎？”  
茶渡泰虎上前，站到了黑崎一护旁边：“既然一护相信他的话，我也信。”  
朽木白哉和葛力姆乔走到了黑崎一护身后。  
“大哥？”  
“别误会，我只是相信黑崎一护而已。”  
“我……我也相信黑崎同学！”井上织姬仿佛下定了什么决心一般，跑向了黑崎一护。  
“没办法，那我也姑且站在黑崎这边好了。”石田雨龙也走了出来。  
“我相信大哥的判断，也相信一护。”  
“露琪亚选择那边的话，我也去。”  
“妮露……相信一护，相信乌鲁奇奥拉大人。”  
山田花太郎看看那边，又看看这边，身体不停的发抖。  
“我……我……对不起，卯之花队长！”  
最终他还是选择了黑崎先生。  
“小剑，我们去小一那边吧！”  
“好吧。”  
“啊啦，黑崎先生人缘很好呢，我们也过去吧，勇音。”  
虎彻勇音有些犹豫：“可是队长，那个破面真的值得信任吗？”  
“我相信黑崎先生。”说着卯之花烈朝对面走去。  
“诶？等等我，队长！”  
现在不信任乌鲁奇奥拉的，只剩十二番队正副队长了。  
“怎么办，茧利大人？”  
“哼，看来都挺信任那个死神代理嘛，这样一来不就是全员通过嘛。”言下之意就是他也相信黑崎一护。  
涅音梦一向对涅茧利唯命是从，自然也站在黑崎一护这边。  
“谢谢大家。”黑崎一护露出对伙伴们的感激笑容，“剩下的就是怎么前往现世的问题——白哉，你给我的东西，在这里能用吗？”  
朽木白哉点头：“可以。”  
涅茧利眯起眼：“什么东西？你想干什么，死神代理？”  
“既然从虚圈到现世的道路封闭……”黑崎一护拿出粉色的锦囊，朽木露琪亚睁大了眼睛，刚想询问，就看见她的大哥向她使眼色，她只得作罢，只是担忧地看着黑崎一护。  
黑崎一护打开锦囊：“那我们就迂回一下，先去尸魂界，再前往现世。”  
葛力姆乔不耐烦的说：“直接让我和乌鲁奇奥拉打开黑腔不就好了？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”乌鲁奇奥拉斜了他一眼，“那样的话蓝染大人一下就会知道我们的背叛了，不如这样子，还能打个措手不及。”  
黑崎一护从锦囊里拿出一张小小的白纸，白纸上画满了符文，他把白纸放到天锁斩月的刀尖，往白纸输入灵力。  
“解锭！”  
一道穿界门出现，大家纷纷进入，令人惊奇的是他们所经过的断界通道相比瀞灵庭的正式穿界门要短小得多，如此短小以至于驹突无法通过，旁边的驹流也不知用什么方法固定住了。  
走出穿界门，朽木露琪亚告诉大家这是朽木家独有的穿界门，众人纷纷惊叹不愧是四大贵族之首。  
朽木露琪亚没告诉他们的是，黑崎一护手上的是“特命锦囊”，持有此囊的人拥有控制朽木家上下的能力，包括家主和所有长老在内，都以实现持有者愿望为优先。朽木露琪亚敢肯定，若非了解黑崎一护的为人，她一定会以为黑崎一护是个心机极深的人，居然让大哥偷偷交付此物。不过没用任何心机，就让高傲的朽木当家心甘情愿在持有者自己都不知情的状况下，交托了整个家族为其效忠，某些方面来说也挺厉害的。随意控制朽木家的穿界门，只是“特命锦囊”持有者的权利之一。  
啊，自己早该想到的，就在大哥让自己给一护带“特命披风”的时候就该想到的，一护他应该也有锦囊才对，毕竟锦囊和披风是配对的。  
在内心感慨着，朽木露琪亚继续同大家一同前往现世。  
现世，蓝染惣右介三人刚被“焚火郭城”围绕，黑崎一护一行人就通过穿界门出现了。  
“黑崎一护，没想到你这么快就过来了，哦，还有乌鲁奇奥拉……嗯？”这下连蓝染惣右介都有点吃惊了，他千算万算，就是万万没想到乌鲁奇奥拉会背叛自己，应该没有会让乌鲁奇奥拉背叛自己的因素才对。  
但事情已经发生，蓝染惣右介很快接受了乌鲁奇奥拉背叛的事实，只是多了一个需要清扫的灰尘而已。  
其余的破面和死神也很震惊，但很快调整状态对付各自的对手。  
黑崎一护见状就想上前帮忙，被乌鲁奇奥拉拦下了。  
“等等，蓝染大人一定还有后手，到时动手也不迟。”  
很快，旺达环丝登场，身后的巨物还未有所动作就被乌鲁奇奥拉一刀斩下，旺达环丝发怒，不停的攻击乌鲁奇奥拉，他虽然一副智障儿童的样子，攻击却是一点都不含糊，不得已乌鲁奇奥拉归刃，旺达环丝被归刃的乌鲁奇奥拉逼得归刃，最终还是不敌，落败。  
“焚火郭城”没破，“灭火皇子”没发出应有的作用便死亡，蓝染惣右介脸色一黑，咬咬牙，联合市丸银和东仙要的力量，对准一处发动攻击，勉强打开一个豁口，用自己那多的惊人的灵压维持豁口，这才逃了出来。  
“乌鲁奇奥拉！你这家伙，居然背叛我！”  
乌鲁奇奥拉没理这位前主子，只是回到黑崎一护身边。  
“干得好，乌鲁奇奥拉！”  
“谢谢夸奖，一护。”  
蓝染惣右介看着眼前一人一虚的互动，若有所思。  
在蓝染惣右介一刀重伤了赫里贝尔之后，护庭十三队的所有队长和个别副队长开始合攻蓝染惣右介三人，此时假面军势也加入战场，第一十刃参战，第二十刃重回战场。  
“乌鲁奇奥拉。”黑崎一护担忧地看着下方战事，“白哉他会没事吧？”  
“说实话，我认为就算没有镜花水月，蓝染大人自身的实力也不是那些家伙所能对抗的。”乌鲁奇奥拉瞄了身旁的人一眼，“但是你还没见过镜花水月，是获胜的唯一可能。”  
“诶，为什么这么说？”  
于是乌鲁奇奥拉就把镜花水月的能力告知，还有蓝染惣右介曾经告诉他们这些十刃双殛之丘上没有始解就伤了旅祸少年的事。  
黑崎一护听后恍然大悟，但又产生了新的疑虑：“但要是从我来了之后的这段时间他才释放镜花水月，这唯一的优势不就没有了吗？”  
“不，蓝染大人一定从一开始就释放了，在我们到达之前，所以无需担心。”  
听完乌鲁奇奥拉的话黑崎一护安心下来，继续观察战况。  
“他……他们在干什么呀？”看见眼前的景象，黑崎一护握刀的手开始颤抖。  
果然，是镜花水月，蓝染大人不可能如此轻易被打败。这是听了黑崎一护的话后乌鲁奇奥拉通过分析得出的结论。  
事实证明他的结论没错，眼看着刀上的“蓝染”变成了雏森桃，日番谷冬狮郎深受打击，其余的参战人员也反应过来，个个愤怒的前去攻击真正的蓝染惣右介，反而一个个都被砍成重伤。  
“接下来，就是你们了，先从你开始吧，乌鲁奇奥拉。”  
我必须保护他！  
就在蓝染惣右介将刀挥向乌鲁奇奥拉的一瞬间，墨绿色的光芒冲天而起，光芒闪过，乌鲁奇奥拉头上的面具完全脱落，虚洞也消失不见。  
“封锁吧，黑翼大魔！”  
蓝染惣右介本以为会看见乌鲁奇奥拉变为归刃状态，没想到乌鲁奇奥拉外貌没有发生变化，反倒是他手里的斩魄刀变为了黑色长鞭。  
这难道是……始解？完全脱落的假面，消失的虚洞……原来如此。  
原本脸色并不好的蓝染惣右介露出意义不明的笑容：“我要感谢你，黑崎一护，没想到我和浦原喜助钻研这么久都没成功的东西，被你无意中实现了呢。”  
“你说什么？”黑崎一护表示不解。  
蓝染惣右介看向乌鲁奇奥拉：“这才是真正的死神化吧？”  
“谁知道呢。”这么说着，乌鲁奇奥拉挥舞着鞭子冲向蓝染惣右介，蓝染惣右介提刀抵挡，却发现无法挡下，乌鲁奇奥拉的鞭子缠绕住蓝染惣右介的斩魄刀进而缠绕住蓝染惣右介的身体，鞭子末端变成蝙蝠模样出现在蓝染惣右介身后，黑色的蝙蝠发出刺耳的尖叫，咬了蓝染惣右介的额头。  
“第四十刃代表着‘绝望’，这你应该知道吧，蓝染惣右介？”  
蓝染惣右介的瞳孔放大，乌鲁奇奥拉放开了鞭子，蓝染惣右介的身体落下。  
“在绝望中走向灭亡吧！”看着那缓缓落下的身体，乌鲁奇奥拉如是说道。  
所有人都震惊了，谁都没想到蓝染惣右介最后会这样死去，被自己所制造的破面杀死。  
一道荧光从蓝染惣右介的胸前缓缓飞出，正是崩玉，宿主已死，被迫脱离，崩玉停顿了一会儿，就朝黑崎一护的方向飞去，即使是真正死神化的乌鲁奇奥拉也没来得及阻止崩玉进入黑崎一护体内。  
“啊咧？”  
黑崎一护还没来得及反应就陷入了昏迷之中，等他再睁开眼，发现是在自己的房间。  
“呦，醒了？”坐在床边的葛力姆乔对他打招呼。  
“你昏迷了一天，那几名人类还有一名死神都在等你。”旁边的乌鲁奇奥拉合上书对他说到。  
听到声音，黑崎一护看向窗外，是井上织姬、石田雨龙和茶渡泰虎以及朽木露琪亚。  
“白哉呢？”  
“说是有很多后续工作要做，就暂时回尸魂界了。”  
“这样啊……”黑崎一护对窗外的伙伴们挥手，“我们四个以后会一直保持这样吧，乌鲁奇奥拉？”  
“啊。”乌鲁奇奥拉露出笑容，放下书，走到黑崎一护身边，葛力姆乔也同他们并肩站着。  
“等白哉忙完工作，我们三个一起去看他吧。”  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 对于肉的描写没有其余大大好，感谢观看


End file.
